Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems represent the next step in automatic identification techniques started by the familiar bar code schemes. Unlike bar codes that can smear or be obscured by dirt, RFID tags are environmentally resilient. Whereas bar code systems require relatively close proximity and line-of-sight (LOS) contact between a scanner and the bar code being identified, RFID techniques do not require LOS contact and may be read at relatively large distances. This is a critical distinction because bar code systems often need manual intervention to ensure proximity and LOS contact between a bar code label and the bar code scanner. In sharp contrast, RFID systems eliminate the need for manual alignment between an RFID tag and an RFID reader or interrogator so as to enable readability of concealed RFID tags, thereby keeping labor costs at a minimum. Moreover, RFID tags may be written to in one-time programmable (OTP) or write-many fashions whereas once a bar code label has been printed further modifications are impossible. These advantages of RFID systems have resulted in the rapid growth of this technology despite the higher costs RFID tags as compared to a printed bar code label.
The non-LOS nature of RFID systems is both a strength and a weakness, however, because one cannot be sure which RFID tags are being interrogated by a given reader. In addition, RFID tag antennas are inherently directional and thus the spatial orientation of the interrogating RF beam can be crucial in determining whether an interrogated RFID tag can receive enough energy to properly respond. This directionality is exacerbated in mobile applications such as interrogation of items on an assembly line. Moreover, it is customary in warehousing and shipping for goods to be palletized. Each item on a pallet may have its RFID tag antenna oriented differently, thus requiring different RF beam interrogation directions for optimal response. As a result, conventional RFID readers are often inefficient while being relatively expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved low-cost RFID readers.